


The Mark That Binds Us AU

by LilyofTheValleys



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, Violence, graphic sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofTheValleys/pseuds/LilyofTheValleys
Summary: This is a oneshot fic of a 'what if' situation based off of my fic, The Mark That Binds Us. In this AU, the sadistic Saiyans never came to attack Earth. Goku and Bulla are forced to struggle through their attraction to each other. GoBra. oneshot. Rated M for a reason.





	The Mark That Binds Us AU

Author's Note: This is an AU of my on going fic, The Mark That Binds Us. This is a gift to my very good friend, Kakarotto's Princess who has been such a loving and supportive friend to me. I hope you like it.

Told in Goku's POV.

WARNINGS: language, and hardcore smut.

It began when I was fifty-nine years old and she was a mere fifteen-year-old school girl. I had always been aware of her because she was best friends with my daughter and granddaughter and the trio rarely did things by themselves. They were practically joined at the hip and aside from going to different schools, they would hang out with each other nearly every day. Our house was just one of the places they chose as their frequent hang out spots. A safe haven for them to run around, shrieking out loud with loud giggles and laughter. A place where they could blast out whatever hot new single that was released by the latest and hottest boy band or pop princess and dance to without a care in the world. Where they would come out of my daughter's room with painted toe nails and finger nails and wild spidery eyelashes glued to their lids or sparkly stuff that were smeared everywhere…Like, literally everywhere…On their face, their eyes, their lips and hair. Even their bodies.

She was bound to be a part of my life whether I chose it or not (and trust me, this isn't a matter of choice at all). As the only daughter of Bulma, one of my best friends and Vegeta who resembled a rival slash friend, it was unavoidable that she be a part of my life. I just never knew how big of a part until that year when she turned fifteen.

Okay, so you're probably already getting an idea of where this is going and you might not like it. Hell, you might be really disgusted by it but let me just say that this wasn't something that I could control. I had no say in this and from what I have been told later on, it's basically fate and it's as if everything is already written in the stars and no amount of fighting it or suppressing it or wishing it away was ever going to change that.

Of course I had no idea back then. I just assumed that I was turning into a dirty old man like Master Roshi or something…It freaked me out; these lust fuelled thoughts! I was never a very sexual guy, preferring fighting over anything else really. Food was a real love for me too but when it comes to love itself, that feeling of pure adoration and affection that you have for someone, a feeling so intense you would die for it, kill for it…? Well, I hadn't a clue of what that was like. You could say I cared for Chichi a great deal but to say that I loved her? Truly loved her? I don't think I ever did.

Which leads me back to Bulla, the aforementioned best friend of my daughter and granddaughter. The only girl from my best friend Bulma and rival Vegeta. The one whom I couldn't help but look at differently at some point in time of knowing her. A fifteen-year-old school girl who had completely ensnared me unwittingly. My whole being became engulfed by her, thoughts of her, dreams of her…I never had much sleep after that first incident that occurred to spark my spiralling obsession with Vegeta's little girl.

It had been just another ordinary day at my house but I didn't know why, when I woke up that morning, something felt off. Like a cloud was hanging right over me, overshadowing my usual chipper nature. I usually get like this sometimes during a full moon and my Saiyan instincts begin to flourish more but it was bright outside and still morning yet I couldn't deny that ominous feeling creeping up on me. In hindsight, it was all because of her and what I would come to view her as from that day on.

It was another day where Pan, my grandbaby and Bulla came to hang out with Vivi, my daughter at our house. When Bulla appeared on our front step, it was me who greeted her. My wife Chichi was in the kitchen, still busy with lunch preparations so I took it upon myself to let the blue haired girl in.

"Hi, Goku!" she called out to me cheerily. Her blue eyes sparkling radiantly as she smiled up at me.

"Hey, Bulla."

I sounded normal when I spoke…My voice came out alright but there was a weird tugging sort of sensation in the lower pit of my belly that I, at that point, hadn't yet known what it was.

I let her in the house, side stepping to make room for her entrance. I remember the moment she walked in our house so very vividly. Just thinking about it again is enough to make me see that memory in my mind's eyes, replaying as clearly as it had happened that very day. I watched her step inside, smiling brightly, her pearly white teeth gleaming at me, her long teal locks twirling behind her like a glorious trail of pale blue diamonds…That body…Those eyes…And that smile…Gods, how the tugging in my stomach grew to painful throbs. I think I stopped breathing for a moment and my heart just froze because I was so enraptured by her beauty...

And so begins my journey of self-control, of testing my willpower to new heights, of learning the true meaning of restraint. For a battle scarred, obsessed-with-training-fool I was no stranger to surpassing my limits when it comes to martial arts and fighting in general…But never before had I tried to subdue my basic physical desires. If I was hungry, I ate, and if I was sleepy, I slept. Even sex was treated in that same way despite how I very rarely ever craved for it. To me, it felt nice enough and if I suddenly felt the desire for it, Chichi was always there to indulge me. Suffice it to say, I had set myself up for a real torturous ordeal when I forbade myself to act upon my sudden burst of sexual desires for a certain blue haired teen. For someone who's never had to keep a tight rein on his desires, I realised very quickly how incredibly weak I was when it comes to Bulla.

Heh, imagine that. Son Goku, strongest mortal in all of the universe and yet there I was going half insane in my raging lust. Weak when it comes to a pretty face and beautiful curves...and blue hair and blue eyes and just blue, plain and simple...Oh, the irony...

After that eventful day, I was never the same around Bulla again and at first she never really noticed it but I think she realised it soon enough and she too, started to react a little differently towards me.

The first time I had a raging hard on for her nearly knocked me out with how shocking it was to me. I was at Capsule Corp, her house, and I was sparring with her father Vegeta. When she traipsed right in the gravity room in nothing but this really skimpy nightwear (later I would find out that this type of nightwear was called a babydoll), I remember feeling that furious tugging come rushing through me tenfold of that initial intensity just from the mere sight of her. I could tell Vegeta was a little upset by her choice of dressing but aside for a little twitch in his eye, he didn't comment at all. Mostly, I was just glad that Vegeta hadn't noticed my very obvious attraction to Bulla that day.

"We're going to order for tonight's dinner. What do you guys feel like having?" Bulla asked, smiling at me and her father.

'You,' the thought came to me unbidden. I flushed when I realised what I had just thought of.

"Whatever," Vegeta snapped. "And don't go greeting the delivery boy dressed like that! It's indecent!"

I was so embarrassed and uncomfortable during that whole time she stood there talking to her father, smiling mischievously up at him, purposely teasing him by saying she'd just wear a bikini instead. Vegeta's face turned red with his anger at the idea but because he knew she was just kidding around, he chose merely to snort and tell her to scamper off and not bother his training.

I was only looking at her side profile until that moment he dismissed her. Bulla tossed her head back, giggling loudly, the sound so clear and precious like a wind chime on a bright day out and the sweet spring breeze just trailed by. Those large sea blue eyes of hers caught my own onyx ones and she smiled widely at me, her eyes crinkling with her amusement. Then she winked and I was floored.

As I watched the lustrous blue tresses twirl about her pert youthful body as she made her exit, I very nearly forgot to control my gaze in front of her father, who, thank the lucky stars still hadn't turned back from his earlier snort.

That little moment of just hearing her laugh and seeing her smile at me (and that sexy little wink of hers) became my never ending source material of sexual fantasies. She had burst into our training session that day and unbeknownst to her, had left my cock so painfully hard, I nearly cried with relief when Vegeta said he was done with training.

He had this look of disgust when he told me to leave though and a small part of me was terrified that perhaps he knew what I was thinking of. Was it even possible? Gods, please don't let Vegeta ever know his daughter's smile made my member sit up straight begging for her attention.

The next incident occurred when my daughter, in her enthusiasm to want to include her best friends Pan and Bulla, roped them in during her dance practices. Vivi was so proud that she got all of us who were there to sit down and watch.

"It's gonna be great, Dad, I promise!" Vivi chirped up at me. Her dark eyes dancing up in her excitement. I remembered smiling down at her adoringly. I love my daughter so much and I always wanted the best for her. So even though I didn't like dancing all that much, I was always ready to support her.

So we sat there on the couch of the living room; Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten and me. All of us just waiting for the "show" to start. Me? I was just sitting there and trying my damnedest not to stare at Bulla's perfect little body. She was utterly beautiful and from what I could tell, she would continue to grow even more beautiful. Guilt ate up at me when Chichi nestled in the seat next to mine and my eyes went up to look at Vivi's. None of them had any idea I was nursing a giant hard on in my pants then.

"Hit it, Pan!" Vivi cried out.

The minute Pan put on the music and the three of them started to dance, I knew I shouldn't have stayed. What a nightmare...

All three of them were dressed in yoga pants and a cropped top that showed off their perfectly flat stomachs. The mere image of Bulla in such form fitting clothes was already sending my cock delicious little throbs but the choreography itself!? Gods, the song my daughter picked was so perverted too. It sounded like something that would come out of Master Roshi's mouth had Master Roshi been a woman.

'I like it when you put that hard body on me! Yeah, yeah, yeah!'

And Pan swooped in on a Bulla who was laying flat on her back, almost like she was going to kiss her only for her body to curve in a smooth motion straight up again. And then they were all up, gyrating their hips slowly in accordance to the rhythm of the beat of the music.

'Touch me like that, baby...Kiss me like that, baby!'

And as the song went on, the more complicated the dance steps became. More and more fancy hand movements were thrown in, their feet constantly moving swiftly in these hypnotic patterns. I had to admit that the girls could really dance and their synchronised movements were really spot on...But why, oh, why did Bulla have to be in there? And god's why did it have to be a song about sex? Of all things, why did Vivi pick that song to dance to?

Watching Bulla twirl her youthful body all around my living room nearly drove me mad out of my mind. I couldn't help but follow her every move, eyes drinking up the sight of her large breasts bouncing and jiggling as she moved to the music, seemingly oblivious to the affect she was having on me.

What a painfully humiliating and excruciating experience...Sitting there and praying that no one caught on to my having a massive erection in my pants while my wife sat right beside me. And it wasn't even for her...This overwhelming desire I had...I had eyes only for Bulla...

When the whole performance was finally over, I breathed a sigh of relief. Gohan and Videl were cheering loudly, clearly impressed and proud of Pan.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance like that!" Gohan said in awe and pride as he hugged Pan to him.

"You guys were amazing!" Goten exclaimed, running up to ruffle Vivi's hair.

"Great job, little sister!" Trunks complimented Bulla, smirking at her as he gave her a thumbs up.

Chichi had sniffed at the song choice but she ultimately said that it was a good performance overall. "Just...Try not to be so...sexy on stage, okay? You're only fifteen, Vivi...It's inappropriate..."

My daughter had looked a little crestfallen at her words but she soon became her happy self as usual. Chichi never approved of Vivi's choice of wanting to pursue dancing and singing as a career. It had been a long 'discussion' when the topic was broached by Vivi at the mere age of six...She got her wish in the end though so I guess that's what matters most.

In any case, that little show they had put on became my second never ending source material that inspired my wild fantasies. Of course, in these fantasies it was only Bulla who would be there. I would picture her dancing for me right in our living room, just the two of us there. Her young, curvy body moving so sensually slow, hips rotating, swivelling, her heaving breasts jiggling as she danced, each new movement melting into the next. I would picture her bend over for me, on her knees, on the coffee table, her legs spread apart and that pretty, sweet smile on her lips, beckoning me to her, to taste her untouched and pure flavour; an innocent who exuded sexuality.

This torment of me suffering in my insatiable hunger to simply fuck Vegeta's little girl went on for nearly a year! I wanted her so very badly to the point where I had ceased taking my wife at all. Chichi herself was never a very sexual person, seeming to not really care for it much just as I had been. Sure, when I wanted it, we would do it but these moments were few and far in between and Chichi herself never was the one to initiate (oh, except for our first time during our wedding night. She taught me then.)

I can't recall when exactly my little blue haired princess started to notice something that was up between us. But I have a feeling it happened when I was at home working out in our garden. It was such a hot day out that I'd opted to take off my shirt. I remember just doing push ups on the ground until I heard the sound of a little Capsule Corp air car.

Bulla greeted me, smiling widely as she came closer. Gods, that smile...What a beauty she was...So very lovely and enticing...Her skin which was the colour of cream made my hands itch to touch her, to grab handfuls of her soft flesh and knead until I had her panting and squirming all over me.

"I'm here to sleep over!" she announced, gesturing to her backpack.

I nodded back at her, choosing then to get up and wipe my sweat away. I was sweating so much that it was getting into my eyes and that was always such a bother. That and I didn't think I could take staring at this gorgeous creature a minute longer. I noticed that as more and more time passed since that first tugging sensation appeared in my life, I was finding it harder and harder to stay within close proximity of Bulla.

Twice prior to this sleepover, I had to excuse myself to go train with Whis and Beerus just so I wouldn't have to face a scantily clad Bulla scampering about in my own house. I was so out of my mind with lust that I was afraid of doing something I would come to regret later.

So I wiped my brow and face, grimly as I tried to think of an excuse to get out and leave for the night. Maybe Chichi would be okay if I told her I would hang out with Krillin or something...Or perhaps a last minute call for Whis to come get me for more training? But thinking back to Whis' knowing smiles and smirks whenever I left home to train with them as of late always made me feel more wary. It was like he suspected something...Like, he knew what was bubbling underneath me. Well, whatever the excuse I better think of it quick.

When I turned around again, I saw a red faced Bulla grinning at me. Something was off about the way she looked though. For one, she was bright red in the face, for another her grin looked like it was turning more into a grimace. My eyes widened at her face but before I could ask her if she was alright, she yelped out a loud 'Bye!' and ran inside.

To say I was surprised by her reaction was putting it simply. I stared after her in puzzlement but what made me sweat immediately after was the smell that lingered after. It came from the spot where she had stood and my brain struggled to think straight when I realised that the sweet scent belonged to her. She smelled of spiced honey; so sweet and intoxicating...I was already hard the minute she arrived and made her appearance known to me but when I caught that scent it was as though I was just doused with an aphrodisiac and all of my blood rushed to my crotch, making me harden even more. I gritted my teeth in frustration and ran a hand through my spiky locks. Glaring at the door where she had disappeared inside, I clenched my fists when I felt them itch at the very thought of grabbing Bulla by the hips, only to pull her against me so that I could rub my erection against her.

What the fuck was up with that scent!? I remember thinking that if I couldn't touch her then I should at least touch myself to relieve me of this pain. But I have never touched myself before...! Sure, I knew some men did it (Master Roshi always talked about it to whoever who would listen) but I personally never saw the need to since as I have said I was never particularly sexual in nature and when I felt the need, Chichi was always willing in that regard. It shocked me to the core when I realised that Bulla made me nearly desperate enough to touch myself.

And that was another thing too, I wasn't just plagued with thoughts of "normal" sex for my beautiful blue haired princess. I mean, my fantasies were so different from what I would usually do with Chichi. Some of the positions I would think of placing Bulla in...The outfits she would be in...The things I would say and do to her...I probably would have balked at it before but now those thoughts made my cock stiffened in desperation.

I never really cared so much about breasts before...But gods, I can't stop staring at Bulla's breasts all the time. She may have been a fifteen year old schoolgirl but she had grown a pair of pretty large boobies. And they were so pretty too...Big and round and pert...I imagined putting my hands on them...Kissing them, sucking on them...I never thought like that before about any woman not even my own wife...So these feelings I was developing for her shocked me. I was stunned and a little disturbed that I was suddenly turning into this sex maniac for a girl who was as young as my daughter and granddaughter.

Oh and biting...That was never a fetish for me. I only ever wanted to bite into food before Bulla but she changed all that. I found my eyes riveting to her throat, that pale slender column of her nape and just picturing myself, cock buried deep in her femininity, her body bent over, her back to mine and I would sink my teeth into that pretty little neck of hers, biting in deep until she bled and her blood would fill my mouth. I would drink it all in and hold her down with that bite until she begged me to let her go...And even then I'd still keep the bite up. What the fuck kind of kink is that!? I don't think even Master Roshi or Oolong ever talked about biting women... I was seriously growing more and more depraved as time went on.

I told Chichi I would go off to train that day and camp outside. I just didn't feel the need to stay at home anymore. She was a bit annoyed at me but she didn't kick up too much of a fuss and just muttered a huffy 'okay'.

That was the day when things started to turn a little bit more complicated. I realised something that day that I hadn't ever before about Bulla. The scent that she emitted was something entirely unique to her. I noticed her smell because of my keen Saiyan sense but prior to that day, she only smelled of honey. I hadn't ever detected that spicy, cinnamon-like scent from her before. And the way she reacted too...What did I do that caused her to behave in such a way - face flushing, awkward smile, rushing to escape my presence? All I did was do push ups and when the sweat was getting into my eyes, I got up to wipe them off...Did my actions affect her too?

I decided to experiment on that theory and see for myself if I truly was affecting her nearly the same way she did to me. A small sense of hope bloomed in my chest at the thought that Bulla might also find me attractive. Was it possible? I was never a vain man but I wondered suddenly if I was physically attractive enough for a young girl like her. There had been women before in the past who had flirted with me and propositioned me outright but I was never attracted to any of them. I never cared about my own looks before but I guess I did have an inkling that some women found my looks appealing. I was seized with hope that Bulla would be one of them.

So the subsequent months after that, I always made sure to walk around shirtless when Bulla came over to our house on Mount Paozu. I would make sure to be working out in some way or other, sweating profusely, somehow my instincts were telling me that my sweat would smell and that might attract her attention to me. I behaved the same way whenever I went to spar with Vegeta at her home.

I was right! My shirtless body and my sweat seemed to do things to her just as I had suspected.

More than once, I had caught her staring at my body with wide eyed wonder. What was interesting to note was that she had seen me with my top off before all this began and she never reacted this way before but now...Well, to say that I wasn't pleased with her blue eyes following my form wherever I went wasn't flattering and satisfying to me would be a lie. Once I remembered catching her sniffing at my sweat soaked shirt before she pulled it away guiltily only to quickly toss it into the washing machine.

I almost crowed out loud in triumph when I saw her do that but I kept that feeling inside since I was after all hiding from her.

I realised then what that spiciness in her scent was...It was her arousal for me. For me, Son Goku, her fifty nine year old family friend and uncle figure. It left me stunned when the sudden realisation came to me. So my princess was lusting after me too.

Her sixteenth birthday came and went. Things remained the same...I continued to lust after her quietly and she continued to do the same.

Vegeta, I was convinced, knew something at this point of time. He was always telling Bulla to stay out of our way whenever we were training with each other. Bulla used to be the one to bring us drinks or call us for dinner but Vegeta always chased her out after she began to reciprocate my attraction to her. I think it was because my poor little princess didn't seem to know how to hide her feelings for me because she never cared to hide her open gazes at me or that starry eyed expression when she watches me walk around without my shirt. Vegeta has obviously seen it and he doesn't like what he sees.

He also knows there's something wrong with me too and I think it's because of my scent. He's always telling me to bathe and that I stink. I believe he knows that my scent reflects my arousal and that it also affects his daughter.

So it was unavoidable when one day, he told me we would spar on an abandoned planet and I knew that refusal wasn't an option. This was a challenge from Vegeta and he wasn't going to allow me to back out of it. It was either this or something even worse. I agreed and we "sparred".

It lasted for days...And Vegeta was as ruthless as he was when he was still an evil space pirate. He was like an animal, a caged beast who had been locked away for too long and who had finally been given its freedom at long last. He really held no restraints when he punched or kicked me, every single blow held so much force and power, it did more than bruise me.

I didn't know what he was trying to do exactly but my Saiyan instincts were telling me that this was right. That it was acceptable for our people and it was to be expected even...That it was tradition...And I would have to prove to him...That I was worthy? Yes. That I was worthy for his little girl.

It was a very close match as Vegeta and I are standing at about the same level when it came to strength. We didn't pull any punches either and went all out in the heat of our battle. Only when I unleashed my Mastered Ultra Instinct form did I win the battle and Vegeta was knocked unconscious.

"You won...Kakarot...," he muttered, grudgingly the next day when he finally woke up. "Just don't break her heart...If you do, I don't care if you won today, I'll find a way to slaughter your sorry hide and bury you six feet under."

I stared at him, open mouthed. Was he referring to Bulla? Dared I even hope?

"Don't look so surprised, Kakarot," Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes at me. "And this changes nothing between us. I still hate you, now even more so...But I cannot keep ignoring the truth of what it is."

I continued to stare at him in astonishment.

"Umm, sorry, Vegeta...But I don't really understand exactly what is go-"

"Oh, for god's sakes," Vegeta snapped at me, cutting me off completely. "You have my permission to court my daughter if you so wish it...But if your smell and all of your parading around half naked to gain her attention is any indication, I'd say you more than just wish to..."

I felt my face heat up at his words...He knew...He always knew...

"I...appreciate that Vegeta but... I can't do anything about my attraction to Bulla...She's still a kid...and I'm...Well, I'm married," I said.

Vegeta growled lowly in his throat and before I could react, he had me pinned down on my back, his hand clutching my throat roughly.

"You listen to me well, you lowly third class scum," he hissed into my face. "I'm only doing this for my daughter's sake. She's somehow chosen you as her mate and when it comes to mating, we Saiyans don't exactly have a choice, now, do we? I don't care if you're still married to the harpy...You better do something about that because you will mate with my daughter sooner or later...No matter how much that notion disgusts me, I cannot deny the evidence that you've imprinted on her and it's only a matter of time before your Saiyan instincts fully kick in and you give her your mark."

I stared at him in disbelief, his words ringing in my ears. My Saiyan side was roaring in triumph when I realised that I had imprinted on her and that we were meant to be together. It was inevitable that my precious Bulla became mine and I hers because we were mates. When he lifted his hand off of me I was overcome with so much happiness that I hugged Vegeta. I couldn't help it. I was just so happy to know that we were mates and we were meant to be together. I couldn't care anymore about what other people would think or say. I knew they all might be disgusted with me but I didn't care anymore. If Vegeta, her own exceedingly overprotective father gave me his permission to mate with his daughter then I didn't care about what the others thought.

Vegeta punched me in the face after I let go of him and warned me not to do it again but I remember just smiling at him happily. Bulla and I were soon to be mates and the thought only heightened my joy.

When I returned to Earth, I asked Chichi for a divorce. She was shocked and angry and hurt. Chichi couldn't understand why I would even think to ask her such a thing. She was livid, nearly hysterical with anger and grief. She accused me of being a terrible husband, of neglecting her all the time, embarrassing her with my glaringly obvious 'country-bumpkin-ways'. She told me how she'd sacrificed so much for me. How as a wife, she had cooked and cleaned and gave me two sons...I let her rant on and just took it all in. When I still refused to change my mind, she asked me why.

"You did so much for me, Chi...But I was never there for you... I can't help it...I've always favoured fighting more than anything else...But I've realised it's not fair to you anymore," I told her, sadness creeping in my voice as I spoke.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she asked, angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Chichi," was all I could managed. I didn't want to be too cruel to her because what I really wanted to say was 'That's the thing, Chi, I don't think I ever did...'

We were divorced in a month after that and Chichi moved out of Mount Paozu to live in the heart of the city. She told me she would want to experience how the other half lived. She said she had been a housewife for so long so maybe she ought to try making a name for herself and pursuing her own secret dreams. I never even knew she had any but I was glad she was moving on. Last I heard, she had become a chef in some five star restaurant.

Vivi chose to live with me since she always favoured me more than Chichi but Goten and Gohan were adults then and they were already living on their own. My children reacted to the divorce in different ways but they all accepted it in the end, recognising that we weren't truly happy in our marriage. Even Chichi admitted this as well when the divorce was finalised.

"You were right...We should have done this sooner, hell, I should have done it...," she said, smiling a little sadly at me. We were walking out of the lawyer's office and I was just saying my goodbyes to her. I guess, when it was all said and done, we parted on good terms.

And therein lay my problems with Bulla. So, okay, I had divorced Chichi...What now? It didn't seem appropriate to just appear in front of her and say 'Hey, wanna be my mate?' Ha! What a joke that would be.

It seemed like fate had other plans for me though because I was suddenly face to face with my beautiful soon-to-be-mate on one fateful Friday night.

She had come over unannounced once more, still dressed in her school uniform since she came straight from school to my house. She looked utterly ravishing...A pink ribbon in her blue hair and her legs looked so pretty in those schoolgirl socks, the hem of her skirt reached only above her knees...Gods, she was a walking temptation for me...

"Umm, hi, Goku!" she piped up, a little awkwardly. Her cheeks pinked as she took in the state of undress I was in. "Is Vivi home? I really wanna talk to her about something but she switched off her phone and I don't know where she is."

"Oh, she's not around," I replied, "She told me she was going for this gig somewhere downtown. I have no idea where exactly...She was sleeping over at a friend's tonight."

Bulla frowned and bit her lip, eyes downcast as she seemed to think things through. I watched her with intense sexual desire as she stood there in front of my door, wondering what to do now that Vivi wasn't home. My eyes drank in the sight of her heaving breasts, then her tiny waist and gently flaring hips that looked perfect to cushion some heavy fucking...My heavy fucking...

"You...wanna come inside for a drink maybe?" I asked her, hoping to break the tension.

Bulla smiled at me gratefully and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said, breathlessly, licking her top lip as she did so.

My already hard cock stiffened even more at the small gesture, my wild sex fantasies already imagining what that cute little pink tongue could do on different body parts.

I stepped aside to let her in and I think that was when I knew something was going to happen then. It was unavoidable at this point. I, a grown male Saiyan, going half blind with lust for her, and she was alone and we were alone and completely separate from anyone for miles and miles around. It was a recipe for something sinful to occur. I see that now...But at that point all my Saiyan instincts were driving me to do was to keep having her in my house a little longer.

I couldn't stop watching her as she walked in front of me, heading for the kitchen to grab herself a drink. My eyes fell to the curve of her butt underneath that incredibly sexy pleated skirt and I nearly groaned at the sight. Wondering what it would feel like to have my hands kneading the soft flesh there, I watched her with a dark lust as she bent over in front of the open fridge to look for a drink.

"Do you want anything, Goku?" her voice came floating out from inside the fridge.

'You', the thought came again and I swallowed deeply, trying my best to control my intense need for her.

"No, I'm good," came my answer.

She straightened and closed the fridge door. Bulla snapped the cap of the soda can had in her hands and groaned when the fizzy drink spilled out onto the floor, the liquid a frothy bubbly mess that just wouldn't be contained in the can anymore.

"I got it!" she cried out, rushing over to grab some paper towels off the counter but she slipped when in her rush, she stepped onto the wet floor.

My lightning fast reflexes caught her easily enough but my breath caught when I realised the position we were in when I straightened a bit.

I was staring deeply into her blue eyes as I held her tiny frame close to me. One arm was wrapped around her back and the other was hooked beneath her knees so it was almost like a bridal carry except that we were on the floor instead.

She too was staring at me with that same starry eyed expression she'd had on whenever I would walk around without a shirt in front of her. She looked so utterly gorgeous, I nearly wept at her beauty, my cock pulsing with need.

I couldn't stand it any longer! It was all too much. From the way she looked and her addictive smell and the way her soft body was pressed against my hard one, I couldn't even think straight anymore. Losing all sense of right or wrong, I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers, kissing her roughly.

Bulla moaned at the kiss, her tiny delicate hands coming up to touch my bare chest tentatively before she suddenly started to push me away...

"G-Goku," she whispered to me, when I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "We can't do this...This is wrong..."

"Is it?" I asked her, huskily, leaning in again until our foreheads touched.

She blushed at the contact and swallowed before she spoke.

"Goku...You're Vivi's dad...Surely you see how wrong this is, right?" she went on, voice breathless from the sexual tension.

"You say this when I can smell your arousal for me...," I said, kissing her jawline gently, sniffing her scent as I went on. "You're wet for me, aren't you? Don't even bother lying to me, Bulla...I can smell you so clearly...You want me just as much as I want you."

And before she could say anything anymore, I continued to kiss her thoroughly. My lips pulled at her puffy full ones and when she finally let them fall apart, I didn't hesitate to lick into her mouth with my tongue, relishing in the feel of her soft pink one stroking mine back shyly. My hands traveled all over her as I continued to explore her mouth with my tongue, touching her wherever I could, rubbing at her curves in appreciation as she mewled into my mouth helplessly.

My Saiyan side was screaming at me to simply take her, urging me to just sink my teeth into the soft flesh at her neck and mark her as mine. I so desperately wanted to take my time with her but after almost a year of controlling my willpower I couldn't hold on to it anymore. My hands grasped at her buttoned down shirt and I pulled gently, my gargantuan strength was more than enough to tear it to shreds. Bulla moaned at the feel of air on her bare skin and she pulled away from my mouth.

"Goku...Wait," she breathed, her lids had grown heavy and she looked so utterly irresistible that it was only with an iron will that I didn't just come right then and there. I pulled her body down to the floor, climbing on top of her trembling body.

Gritting my teeth, I let one hand snake in between her legs and the other grabbed onto a large, soft, pillowy breast. She was still wearing a bra and I soaked in the image of her pink lacy undergarment that was encasing her pretty breasts. She gasped at the feel of my large hands touching her most intimate places. The hand on her panty covered sex was stroking her there, delighting in the feel of how soaked her panties were.

Tugging gently, again I tore at her clothing, this time it was her bra and the flimsy thing tore at the straps. I pulled the pink material until it was encircling her tiny waist, leaving her breasts completely bare for my eyes to just take it all in.

I had waited so long for this...Endless nights, I would stay awake, dreaming of these beautiful globes, wondering what colour her nipples were, how big her areoles would be, how soft they would feel under my touch. She blushed under my gaze but she seemed to know better than to try covering herself in front of me.

Soaking in her perky, heaving bosoms, I took note of the dusty pink nipples that stood jutting out proudly, seemingly begging for my attention. They were beautiful atop a doughy white globe, each breast perfect in size and shape.

The hand that was on her sex made to push aside her panties, so that I could see her glistening sex.

With my lightning fast speed, I made quick work of my pants, dropping the waistband to let it fall to the floor but since I was on my knees, it stayed around that part of me, not completely off.

I didn't bother to listen to her anymore despite how I heard her voice. I was simply too far gone in my sexual need for her.

I pushed her legs apart further, my hands on the back of her thighs.

Pushing her panties aside again, this time so roughly that I tore it in my haste, I didn't waste any time. Surging my body forward, I snapped my hips into hers, effectively burying my cock into her soaking core. Bulla cried out from the pain of having her maidenhead torn from my brutal thrust. I hissed at the feeling and I couldn't even pause to let her adjust to my girth, pulling back until I was almost completely out and then slamming back in with such raw strength that it caused her whole tiny frame to jerk harshly, breasts bouncing with each hard thrust.

Leaning down, I caught one pert rosy nipple in my mouth and suckled her callously, growling at the feel of her tightening pussy wrapped so tightly around my cock. She was so wet and warm and tight that I had to stop sucking on her breast, biting down on my tongue to stop myself from coming in her.

She was so beautiful beneath me then, like a little angel...So perfect with her lovely naked breasts on display and her skirt all bunched up around her waist, her blue hair spread about her face and neck alluringly, her flushed face staring up at me in a lust filled gaze...I felt like the luckiest man on Earth...Or rather, the luckiest Saiyan.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I let my ki spike up to new heights and roared in triumph, bursting with an intense gold aura. I had transformed into a Super Saiyan, making my dark hair spike up even further, and now a striking gold in colour. I felt my princess's body hitched from the feel of my ki and how I was practically smashing against her hips, cock ploughing into her tight femininity so violently that I was sure to leave her perfect creamy fair skin with bruises. She squirmed beneath my bulky frame that grew even heavier and bigger since my transformation. I didn't miss how much tighter her sopping wet quim felt now as I continued to slide my cock in and out of her. Heh, I guess I grew bigger there too.

Bulla moaned at me, her tiny hands grasping at my arms, trying to pull herself to me. She whimpered softly as she leaned in closer, embracing me and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Nnnmmm, Gokuuuuu," she mumbled, tonguing a small part of my skin on the right side of my neck, right where the neck met my shoulder. Her pussy clenched itself around my cock in a vice-like grip and then I felt it shudder as she came for me, her sweet smelling honey gushing out to further coat my thrusting member.

"Bulla..." I growled back in return.

Just when I was going to come inside her, I quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her head to the side, baring her left side of the neck to me.

I sank my teeth in her, biting down into her soft skin so harshly that blood immediately filled my mouth. I continued to pound into her with hard swift jerks as I spilled my essence into her quivering body. I was shuddering from the intensity of it all. Riding out my orgasm, I went on spraying myself inside her, an odd sense of pride filled me as I felt my seminal fluids trail down to the floor along with her own feminine juices and virginal blood. I could smell it all and it only made me bite down on her even harder. She was mine! And I growled deeply in my throat as I left my mark on her, so very happy and satisfied that she was finally truly mine.

She bit me back and I jerked forward when another orgasm ripped through my being...Just from her tiny teeth clamping down on my skin was so much of a turn on that I couldn't stop myself from spilling myself into her a second time. She had marked me as hers in return and as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking, conscious thought returned to me.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped, pulling away from her neck in horror. "What have I done? I'm so sorry, Bulla! I don't know what the hell came over me! I'm so so sorry!"

Intense guilt engulfed my whole being as I thought back on how roughly I had taken her, completely ignoring her protests and how she truly felt about everything.

I tried to pull out of her body but she wrapped her legs around my waist to hold me there. I stared into her eyes in open mouthed surprise but she grinned up at me, eyes dancing in her mirth.

"I...don't mind..." she said, shyly, blushing furiously and batting those long lashes up at me. "I liked everything you did to me...Although a warning would've been nice...But I love how you feel inside me...Please stay..."

It took me a moment to regain myself but when I did, I smiled down at her, bringing my lips down to kiss her mouth lovingly. I felt my cock stirring back to life just from our kisses and I immediately thrust back into her causing her to squeal into my mouth as we kissed.

"Again?" she gasped aloud, eyes blinking widely.

"Again!" I said, laughing as I moved above her.


End file.
